Is sin to love?
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: The Uchiha head family has a member who born with white hair, which doesn't fit in the clan. Sango's past will be revealed by the tricks of destiny and the fight of her two beloved brothers. She'll have to choose which one of them she truly believes while at the same time fighting against discrimination and cold hatred. HAREM
1. Brother's bound!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

Sango here has white hair.

* * *

><p>Brother's bound<p>

* * *

><p>They were a happy family, until the sin came. Itachi was the one who suffer more with his father. He just wanted a normal childhood.<p>

Sango was the youngest, Sasuke the middle and Itachi the older. Sasuke and Sango only had a difference of a few months. The sharingan make humans look like demons. Some of them auto-proclaim Gods angels, but they don´t pass from selfish human beings, who only want one thing…._**Power**_.

The love between them makes the guilty a giant mistake. Sango she won a huge emotional pain, since she was different from the other's Uchihas. She hates the sharingan because the power, changes good people to bad people.

"Happy birthday brother." Sango said holding a cake. "Blow the candle and make a wish." Sasuke said with a box full of Kunais.

Itachi was officially with 13 years-old. He looks like a teenager with sixteen. "Thank you." Itachi said with a genuine smile.

"Father is preparing a party to you, brother." Sango said jumping.

"Yeah, two double parties."

"It's just one, idiot."

"Shut up snow." Sasuke knew he touched a sensible part of her little heart. Sango doesn't feel like an Uchiha because she was born with white hair.

"Sasuke." Itachi waited for Sasuke to apologize but Sango started to run, locking herself in her room.

"Are you happy, Sasuke?" Itachi kneeled and gazed Sasuke's expression.

"She started, besides it wasn't my intention."

"Sasuke you know you shouldn't treat Sango like that. She's our little sister and we should protect her." The captain of the Anbu, ruffled his brother's hair.

"Go and apologize to her. I'm going to talk with father." Itachi vanished, before Sasuke could say anything.

Swallowing his pride, Sasuke went to Sango's room. He knocked three times, receiving as an answer her cries.

"What do you want?" She asked, cleaning her face, glaring at him as he closed the door.

"I'm sorry." He bowed.

"Well I don't want your apologies. Now leave me alone." She glared more.

"I'm sorry, Sango. I promise I'll not repeat that again."

"Liar. You're always broking that promise." She threw her pony pillow.

"No, I swear." He gave her long lost Barbie. "Are you coming to the party?"

"No. Now leave. I don't want you here." Sango pushed him out of her room.

"Stop it." Sasuke pulled her hair.

"Mommy."

"Sasuke leave your sister alone." Mikoto slapped his hand. "Go to your room."

"She started." He accused, glaring at his sister.

"I don't want hear no more discussions. Now go to your room." Mikoto hugged Sango, close to her heart.

Jealous, Sasuke glared at his sister and went to his room. "Stupid snow flake." He kicked a pillow. "Why she's always the favorite one?" He fell on his bed.

Rolling over, Sasuke murmured. "When I wake my sharingan father will look to me and not to Itachi."

"Sasuke?" He heard his mother's voice.

"Sasuke." Mikoto opened the door and gazed Sasuke. "You know you shouldn't treat your sister like that."

"She's always the innocent. Why don't you or Itachi look at me? I'm your son too."

Kneeling in front of her naïve son, Mikoto cleaned his chin. "Don't be like that. Now go wash yourself. We need to prepare to the party." Mikoto kissed her son's head and left.

"Hn. Stupid Sango."

* * *

><p><strong>Party<strong>

No Itachi, no Sango, no father and no mother. Sasuke looked everywhere and no signs of them. So far he was always listening comments about his brother, praising him.

"Itachi's going to be a great leader."

"Oh he sure will be. I'm going to put my daughter under Fugaku's consideration."

"Oh great idea."

"Like your daughter would stand a chance against mine." Another Uchiha replied with jealously.

"Now, now. We're on Fugaku's-sama house." An old man said, as the two men cleared their throats.

"Hello, little Sasuke." Two females of his clan, approached the boy. He already hated women and these two witches were asking for it.

"I'm not little."

"Oh, we're sorry." One laughed. "Have you seen your brother?"

"He's not interested on witches."

"Oh."

"Sasuke go and call your father for me." The old man said, as the two females bowed to him.

"Yes, grandfather." Glaring at the females, Sasuke stuck his tongue out and then went to look for his father.

Taking his shoes off, Sasuke's house was like a ghost. "Mom, father?"

…

"Itachi? Sango?" He called but no one responded. "Hello?" He went to each rooms that house had, he even went to the backyard.

"Where's everybody?" He looked to the ground, hearing the other members of the clan, talking and laughing.

"Maybe they are already at the party." Sasuke notted from the corner of his eyes a small light coming from a section of the house.

"Huh?" He walked silently, in the direction of the light, until someone grabbed him behind, covering his mouth.

"_You stupid_." He whispered while Sango tried to not laugh. _"You almost pissed in your pants."_ She said covering her mouth.

Frowning he was about to reply but Sango turned around and went to the small room. "No I wasn't." he pouted angry.

"_Shhh_." Sango motioned to him to come closer. Pulling her, Sasuke peeked first.

"_Not fair."_ She punched his arm.

"_Stop it."_

"_No you stop."_

"_No you."_

"I don't care father. That's my choice." Itachi's voice making the two brothers stop.

"I've wasted my time with you, Itachi. Is that it?" Fugaku displeasured voice scared Sasuke more than ever.

"I knew I should have chosen Sasuke."

"See? That's your problem. You only have two sons. Sasuke and me. And about Sango? Isn't she your daughter too?"

Frown.

"I know you reject her every time she speaks to you."

"Itachi." Mikoto called him alarmed. "That's not true. Your father loves Sango as he loves you and Sasuke."

"Yes, I can see that. Why don't you teach her jutsus, then?"

"This conversation is over." Fugaku said hearing Sango's and Sasuke's footsteps.

…

"You knew they were here, didn't you?"

…

* * *

><p><strong>Room<strong>

Closing the door, behind her, Sango panted hard with Sasuke on the ground panting too.

"See? When I told you dad didn't like me, I wasn't joking."

"Father is going to chose me." Sasuke said happily.

"Did you hear me, Sasuke?"

"I'm going to be father's next chosen. He finally acknowledged me."

"Sasuke, did you hear me?" Sango pulled him by the arm only to be snatched away.

"What?" He glared at her.

"I wasn't joking."

"Stop being annoying and leave me alone, snow." Sasuke left her room, running to the party.

"See? You broke the promise." Sango screamed, while tears formed on her sad girly eyes. She closed the door forcibly.

* * *

><p>Looking through the curtains, Sango saw Sasuke being appraised by their father and family guests. Her mother looked at her and smiled.<p>

"You shouldn't be here, Sango." Itachi gave her a plate full of candies and cakes.

"Thank you, brother." She said sitting on her bed.

"Why are you so sad?"

"You know why." She started to chew her cake, but found it impossible so swallow because she took a huge amount of it to her mouth.

"Sango, you shouldn't care about what Sasuke says. He wants father's attention as much as you do." He gave her a scarf.

"Yeah but that doesn't make him stop being an idiot." She frowned, placing the plate on the ground.

"Father is just confused."

"Don't defend him, I heard what you said. However you shouldn't talk like that to father."

"Hum, you got that right. How about you learn some jutsus with me?"

"Reallyyy?"

"Yes, but you have to behave and not punch Sasuke every time you see him."

"Only when he's being an idiot."

"That's fine to me." He patted her head, while hearing her laugh.

Behind the door, Mikoto smiled seeing things were getting on their place. Tonight Fugaku will have a great headache.

What Itachi said was cruel coming from a son, but that wasn't a lie. Sango was an **Uchiha** and he has the duty to accept it.


	2. Regretful memories

Regretful memories

* * *

><p>The party ended with a nice chat between the other clan leaders. Fugaku Uchiha was now gazing his offspring, Itachi. He got angry when Fugaku didn't show interest on Sasuke and Sango.<p>

Yesterday he and Mikoto had a small arguing about Sango. She refuses to talk to him or let him touch her. She demands him to treat Sango as _**his**_ daughter. It's very difficult to a prideful man like him.

Fugaku looked at his wife who refused to make eye contact with him. He sighed and stood up, leaving the kitchen. If he wants some peace he must relax on their yard.

When he got there he saw Sango and Sasuke playing. His eyes focused on her hair and girly face, bringing a flashback.

**7 years ago**

Fugaku Uchiha accomplished an S rank mission with success. He and his team composed only by Uchiha decided to have a little fun before returning to their houses.

They went straight to a striptease bar. He took a seat with his team and enjoyed the show. A beautiful well-formed female was dancing in the poll.

Her movements were graceful and cunning, calling attentions…._his_ attention. He stood there with his mouth half open looking at the woman in front of him. She smiled at him, making him smile back.

Dance after dance, the woman was the master-poll. She focused her eyes only on Fugaku, seducing him. Her tiny sensual clothes, her smirk, her skin and….her _white_ hair amazed the Uchiha clan leader.

The female grabbed the poll with two hands and right there she trapped him. She made mischievous movements with her hips and breasts.

Fugaku never felt this kind of desire for a woman not even for his Mikoto. Men whistles and rain of money flow into her direction. She was only focused on him. Only an exchange of eyes made the plan.

After the show he was already with the stripper in a room. She has been working for almost three years in this bar and he never saw her.

The door was locked and the sound of their love making was heard. A spicy, sensual woman was all he wanted right now.

_She is something._

Fugaku's hands yearned for her body. The salty sweat of her woman figure tasted sweetly in his greedy tongue. His teeth marks on her neck, collarbone, shoulders and lips were deep. Fugaku was never like this with his wife.

No with Mikoto he was gentle. But this woman…this woman drives his crazy.

He was like a hungry monster. And he wanted more.

The white-haired woman threw her head back and laughed, feeling the tip his hot tongue travelling from her knee ending on her chin.

Who knew Uchiha Fugaku could be a pervert man with tones of creativity.

"_Uchiha, Uchiha I never thought you could be like this._" The female shrilled biting her lower lip, the sensation of him eating her with his touch. He smirked against her skin, feeling her reaction of his kisses and strong thrusts.

"_Damn you woman_." He breathed out, sinking his nails on her tighs, kissing her mouth nonstop.

She responded with the same desire and passion.

A few moments later they were side by side panting hard. "_Will you come tomorrow?_" she glued herself on his chest. Fugaku rubbed her back with his free hand.

"_Maybe. You're quite expensive_." He said.

She laughed and planted a kiss on his lips. "_Will this turn into those secret affairs_?"

…..

…..

"_Fugaku_?"

Just one night and she was already calling him by Fugaku and thinking on an affair?

"_I wouldn't call it an affair. Just a one night stand_."

"_At least I had a taste of you._" She smiled patting his chest. She knew he couldn't resist her. This woman has him in the palm of her hand.

_He'll be back, she knows he will._

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later<strong>

Like she predicted Uchiha Fugaku came back for more but this time they were _actually_ having an affair.

Uchiha men are too much territorial and jealous. A secret life brought him more excitement to him. Each time he passed by her in the street she would give him a smooth eye contact. He felt weird but at the same time good.

He asked her to leave that life and she followed his "order". Wherever he is, he's a master hiding his emotions. Until one day he was caught off-guard.

His loving affair was falling into pieces. His wife Mikoto gave him news. She was waiting for a baby. And so his lover.

Broken furniture, plates, tables were in a ruined state. The entire apartment was in a mess. The angry heavy air was nostalgic.

"_Fugaku I am pregnant why can't you understand that? I'm waiting for a baby who has your own blood. Accept it._"

"_I can't let you ruin my marriage with that thing you're carrying._" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "_You're going to do an abortion, Yuki. I don't want that child._"

Yuki was her name. A beautiful name for a shattered soul.

"_What? It's not a thing but your child_." She pushed him, hitting with her back on the wall. "_You should have taken precautions. Don't blame me for a mistake which you're responsible_." She cried and sobbed at the same time.

It was true. Fugaku with such wild behavior he had towards this woman forgot in some occasions the so called precautions.

"_Damn it." _He punched the wall. "_You're going to do what I ordered right now._" He threatened trying to take a hold on her.

Panicked Yuki locked herself in the bathroom. He tried to open it. With luck she may miscarry with the nerves.

"_Yuki open this door now_." He punched the door hearing her yelp.

….

"_I'm sorry, I'm just nervous with the idea of having another baby. Please open the door, Yuki. Let's talk about this as adults._" He rested his forehead on the door.

…..

"_Yuki_?" he called again not hearing any sound. Rage raising Fugaku kicked the door. Yuki was nowhere to be seen. The window was open and Fugaku felt fear.

She can destroy his marriage.

He jumped to the roof and tried to concentrate so he could find her. Unfortunately he was so nervous; he couldn't find Yuki's chakra.

"_Shit_." He cursed making his way to the Uchiha compound. A specialized team will help him get her.

Three months had passed and Fugaku couldn't find Yuki. He knew he couldn't stop the child birth but he could stop Yuki to ruin his life with Mikoto. He never stopped looking for her.

He became too anxious since that night.

After a tired afternoon, he came back to his wife. Fugaku went straight to the kitchen where he found Mikoto drinking a glass of water.

"_I've been waiting for you_." She said with a smile.

That smile.

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I was until find out, you had an affair and you got another woman pregnant._" Mikoto threw her cup into his direction.

Fugaku dogged easily. He didn't move. He was afraid that Mikoto could become too nervous and the little baby she was caring would pay the price.

"_Unfaithful bastard_." She gritted her teeth. "_You even tried to make her do an abortion?"_

"_Mikoto, I know it was a mistake but I couldn't let this ruin our marriage."_

"_Shut up."_ She screamed.

"_Mikoto calm down._"

"_You_." She pointed to him, tears falling from her eyes. "_You're going to assume the paternity of that child."_

"_Mik_-!"

"_I don't wanna hear any more words. You'll sleep on the cough. Not the guests room but on the cough._" She left the kitchen holding her three month belly.

Fugaku exhaled with frustration. She fucked everything. Where is she?

The Uchiha clan head left the house. He couldn't think with this negative air around him, besides, Mikoto really needs space. He was going to track that white haired-woman for real.

In the stairs a small boy rested his chin under his hands.

So he was going to have another brother, eh? And for the sobs of his mother he knew his father ruined the trust between them.

* * *

><p>Four months later, Fugaku gave up. Yuki finally appeared. She and Mikoto kept in touch since the day they first met. Fugaku felt weird seeing his wife and old lover together.<p>

He didn't know the sex of the baby. Truly he doesn't even care. Mikoto only speaks to him about the babies and the house nothing more. He continues to sleep on the cough.

He's aware that Itachi knows the whole truth. That made the relationship of father and son a bit difficult. Itachi always saw his father as a traditional man not a womanizer.

**XxxxXXX**

A few months later, Sasuke born. Yuki disappeared again and his team successfully tracked her, only to find the white haired-woman dead in a strange old house. A white haired-baby was delivered to Fugaku by his trustful squad.

It was a girl.

Mikoto was marveled with the child, she always desire a baby girl. She was beautiful even to his eyes. Both decided to call her Sango.

Once she asked him if he loved her. He never thought of calling it love but desire and concern, yes.

Seeing her corpse there it sent chills to his body. They made a respectful funeral and buried the forbidden dirty secret of Fugaku Uchiha.

Just his wife, Itachi and his squad knows the truth and hopefully Sango will never know including Sasuke. This subject died with Yuki.

**End of flashback **

A loud arguing snapped Fugaku from his old memories. Sango and Sasuke were fighting. Her white hair was messy and Sasuke had bites on his wrist.

"Sango, Sasuke." He screamed crossing his arms.

"She called me duck butt." Sasuke pointed to Sango, who pushed him.

"He called me old monkey." Sasuke pushed Sango who slapped him and started to run into Fugaku's direction.

"Enough." He said. Both stopped at his stir voice. "Sasuke go treat that bite and Sango come with me."

Sasuke frowned and left. Sango still with her messy hair followed her father. Fugaku stopped and grabbed his shoes. "Put your shoes on and come." He said.

Sango did as he said and went after him. She felt her father's arms lifting her from the ground.

"Father where are you going?" Sasuke screamed only to see his father disappear with Sango.

The white-haired girl had to shut her eyes since the wind was hurting her black onyx orbs.

Fugaku focused on the path and then he stopped. He placed Sango on the ground and waited for her reaction. "What's this place?" she looked everywhere.

…

"Father why did you bring me here?" she looked at him.

"Look closely, Sango."

The small little girl looked at her surroundings and she couldn't understand. It was a field with flowers and a waterfall. Then something caught her interest.

"Y-Yu-Yuki." She read. "Yuki. Did I say it right? Yuki?"

Nod.

"Yuki. Who's Yuki?" She cutely looked at him.

...

"Father? Who's Yuki?"

"Yuki was a friend of the family. She really liked you a lot."

"I don't remember her. How can she like me?" Sango gazed the gravestone.

"That's because you were a baby." Fugaku got on one knee and fixed her hair.

Titling her head a bit Sango asked. "Was she beautiful?" She picked a white rose and placed it on top of the memorial.

"Yes, she was." He slightly smiled.

"Humm." Sango scratched her cheek.

A whistle of wind brought Yuki's fragrance to him. He honestly misses her. _'I hope you're happy wherever you are.'_

…


End file.
